D'you Know What I Mean?
by Isabel Juno
Summary: A lot can happen at a club.... GRILLOWS & SANDLEfeaturing an awesome song from Oasis!


Authors Notes/ Spoilers/ Disclaimers/ etc. Read & Review dammit! coughs erm... please... no spoilers i don't think... Maybe if I ask nicely enough CBS will give me CSI but until then I'm just taking advantage of a CBS show so sowweee! NOT! erm... I also don't own the song "D'you know what i mean" by Oasis... dag nabbit! lol And thankies to ADA Sakura for pointing out that the song wasn't in italics... thats fixed now! WOOT!

D'you Know What I Mean?

By Isabel Juno

Greg felt the straw miss his mouth as he went to start drinking his suicide, a mix of root beer, coca cola, dr. pepper, Jack Daniels, and 7-up, but it didn't really matter. Sara's snickering at him didn't matter either. What mattered was the scene out on the dance floor that he'd caught a glimpse of. It was blackmail material for a year or more. Grissom and Catherine making out like a couple of teenagers.

_Step off the train all alone at dawn  
Back into the hole where I was born  
The sun in the sky never raised an eye to me  
There's blood on the tracks, and it must be mine  
The fool on the hill, and I feel fine  
Don't look back cos you know what you might see_

The soda was dripping onto his jeans and he didn't notice. Sara followed his gaze and felt her jaw drop. She'd never thought that Grissom would be so bold as to do that on the middle of a dance floor. Then she realized he was on the dance floor. That was enough to make her laugh. Greg gave her a startled look and she explained. He began giggling and then all of the sudden his eyes lit up and he grabbed her hand.

"Let's dance the night away baby." His voice was teasing but his eyes were serious. She followed him. The dancing was slow motion-like and intimate. They were grinding, his hands on her hips holding her back to him and her arms were behind her, behind his neck pulling his head down to kiss the back of her neck. He went at it willingly.

_Look into the wall of my mind's eye  
I think I know, but I don't know why  
The questions are the answers you might need  
Coming in a mess, going out in style  
I ain't good-looking, but I'm someone's child  
No-one can give me the air that's mine to breathe_

Gil paused in his ministrations long enough to take a breath and look around him. He was sweaty and feeling mischievous, a state he blamed completely on the beautiful woman who had wrapped her arms around his neck and begun kissing him passionately on the dance floor in the middle of the mosh pit. She currently was resting her head on his chest catching her breath. He caught sight of Sara and Greg on the opposite side of the mosh pit. He poked Catherine gently in the side. She glared at him remonstratively. He pointed. She followed the direction and giggled at the sight.

"About damn time they got together, anything to stop her moving in on you." Catherine muttered.

Gil decided not to mention how he and Sara had been together for a while but he'd realized how wrong their relationship was and had managed to talk the gun out of Sara's hands when he'd said he wanted to be with Catherine. She'd accepted it after a while and he'd pointed out that Greg was serious about her. She'd seemed thoughtful and he'd deemed it safe to go after Catherine.

Catherine suddenly smacked his arm. He blinked at her in a hurt way.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked in a scandalized tone.

"Don't point, its rude." She scolded. Gil laughed and grinned mischievously.

"What are you going to do about it?" He muttered in her ear seductively.

_I met my maker, I made him cry  
And on my shoulder he asked me why  
His people won't fly through the storm,  
I said 'listen up man, they don't even know you're born'_

Catherine liked this insane masochistic side of him. She made up her mind to have a little fun with him.

"Nothing." She resisted smirking at his crestfallen face and calmly removed his hands from their positions on her back and "toosh" as he so lovingly called it. She walked calmly out of the crowd leaving a stunned and most confused Gil Grissom alone on the dance floor. He growled irritably and stalked after her in his state of bewilderment.

_All my people right here, right now,  
D'you know what I mean? yeah yeah  
All my people right here, right now,  
D'you know what I mean? yeah yeah  
All my people right here, right now,  
D'you know what I mean? yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah_

Sara and Greg remained oblivious to the fact that Gil and Cath had left the dance floor and were now quietly making out in a dark corner. Greg had one line of thought running through his mind "THIS IS CRAZY! I CAN'T BELIEVER SHE'S LETTING ME DO THIS!" Greg risked moving his left hand from her hip and up onto her stomach and she ground her bum into him a little harder. He pulled her back towards him, inhaling her light seductive scent as he sucked on her neck.

_I don't really care for what you believe  
So open up your fist or you won't receive  
The thoughts and the words of every man you'll need  
Get up off the floor and believe in life_  
_No-one's ever gonna ever ask you twice  
Get on the bus and bring it on home to me_

Sara delighted in the sensation of Greg's lips on her neck and his hands on her body. She delighted in their clothed skin rubbing as they danced to the song, which maintained a good steady beat as the song continued. She knew the song but couldn't remember the band or title. Greg seemed to be lost in his own little world and she was fine with that. She was steadily losing her grip on the world around her and she just wanted him to touch her. He seemed more than happy to oblige; moving his hands tentatively, but still moving them to touch more of her. He slipped one hand under her shirt and onto her stomach. She could feel his want for her. She pulled away grabbing one of his hands and led him off of the dance floor and away from the bright lights, to some where a little more private.

_I met my maker, I made him cry  
And on my shoulder he asked me why  
His people won't fly through the storm  
I said 'listen up man, they don't even know you're born'_

Gil felt the insanity of both his and Catherine's emotions as he held her body to his. They were sitting on a couch in a dark corner away from the dance floor and she was straddling him, kissing him. He was now glad he'd lost the bet that forced him to come to the club and he reveled in how much Catherine was enjoying making out with him. They both knew that they wanted more. The rotating colored lights of the dance floor would briefly dart over them now and again, illuminating her face and making him smile and kiss her even deeper on the old green couch. She pulled away and moved towards the door to the club, strutted her way through the mosh pit as if she were Moses parting the Red Sea. He smiled coyly and pushed himself out of the couch without a moments thought. He followed and didn't regret it.

_All my people right here, right now,  
They know what I mean. yeah yeah  
All my people right here, right now,  
They know what I mean. yeah yeah  
All my people right here, right now,  
They know what I mean. yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah_

_All my people right here, right now,  
They know what I mean. yeah yeah  
All my people right here, right now,  
They know what I mean. yeah yeah  
All my people right here, right now,  
They know what I mean. yeah yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah_


End file.
